Young Love
by jamrenjonz
Summary: Kim and Ron have been married for over 18 years and their daughter has taken a liking to Bonnie's son. Who will approve and who will not? Will the young couple be able to convince their parents? Read and find out. Please read and review
1. Intro

This is a story I just randomly thought of. I hope you enjoy!

**Young Love**

It was just 3 days to graduation day at Middleton High School, but Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable would not be apart of it. Instead, their daughter Lily Stoppable would. It had been years since Kim and Ron had been in high school, graduated, gotten married, and had Lily. Lily had the same gorgeous red hair and green eyes as her mother, and the same big heart as her father. She wasn't a crime fighter, but she was good in school, was a cheerleader like her mother, and always stood up for what was right.

"Hey Lily!" Isabella Mankey, Lily's friend and Josh Mankey and Tara King's daughter, called.

"Hey Bella" Lily replied.

"Are you excited for graduation?"

"Yeah, but I'm just disappointed that I'm not going to be able to see Allan anymore."

Allan Flagg was Bonnie Rockwaller and Brick Flagg's son. In time, Bonnie and Brick had managed to keep up their relationship and eventually got married, even though they broke up for a while because he was dating Monique. Allan wasn't a star quarterback like his father, but he was the guy everyone wanted and Lily had a HUGE crush on him.

"Don't worry Lily, you'll see him again and trust me, you guys will get to talking." Bella said.

"But what if we don't?' Lily asked. Just then, she caught a glimpse of Allan walking down the hall. "He's coming! Act cool!"

"What do you think I am?" Bella asked

They both leaned against the lockers and posed in their "cool" positions. "Hey Lily" Allan said as he got near.

"Hey Allan," Lily said, but very quietly. She couldn't believe that he was talking to her! He never said anything to her before.

"Hey, I was wondering, since school is almost over, and we're probably not going to see each other very often, would you like to go on a date tonight?" Allan said

Lily just stood there. She couldn't believe he just asked her out. "Don't freak out" Lily told herself. "Just calmly answer his question."

"Uhh, sure. I don't have anything to do tonight." Lily said as calmly as she could, trying not to burst from joy.

"Cool," Allan said "Pick you up at 7" Then he walked away.

Lily motioned to Bella to follow her. She led Bella to the girls' bathroom, where she screamed for joy. "AHHHHHHHH!" She yelled loudly. "I can't believe he asked me out!"

"I told you girl," Bella said "He likes you"

When the school bell rang for school to be out, Lily ran home, which was only 2 blocks away. When she got home, she threw her stuff on the ground and ran to her mother. "Mom!" She said when she found Kim. "The cutest boy in the world asked me out today!" Kim looked at her daughter in wonder.

"Who is this cutest boy in the world?" Kim asked.

"His name is Allan Flagg." Lily said.

"Allan Flagg? I think I knew his father." Kim said

"You did. His dad is Brick. The dude in your year book that signed it a bunch of times. His mom is that girl that wasn't too nice to you. Bobbie, Bossy, or something like that."

"Bonnie," Kim said "Wow, Brick and Bonnie"

"Mom, can I PLEASE go on this date?" Lily asked using her mom's famous puppy dog pout.

Her mom laughed. "Ok, its fine with me, just make sure your father doesn't mind"

Just then, Ron got home. "What are you girls up to?" He asked with a smile

"Dad, can I please go on a date with this guy I really like tonight?" Lily asked jumping right to the subject.

"A date? With who? Who are his parents?" Ron asked intently.

"Ugh" Lily sighed

Kim chuckled. "I'll tell you later dear. Just let Lily go on this date."

"Ok, fine." Ron said smiling.

"THANK YOU!" Lily said. She gave her dad a hug, and ran to her room to get ready.

Back at the Flagg's house Bonnie was making dinner for her husband and son. Allan walked in and said "Mom, I'm going on a date tonight with this girl I have liked for a long time"

"A date?" Bonnie asked "With who?"

"Her name's Lily Stoppable" Allan said regretfully

"Stoppable?" Bonnie asked "Is her dad by any chance Ron Stoppable?"

"Yeah, her mom's Kim Possible," Allan said

"No, you're not going on that date," Bonnie told her son with anger in her voice

"Why not? I really like her and I told her I was going." Allan said _his _voice rising

"Because I don't like her mother or her father. They were the worst people in school"

"I'm going on this date, and you can't stop me"

"No you're not. I'm you're my son and you will do as I say"

Allan ran to his room in a huff and slammed the door. He lay on his bed until 6:30. Only half an hour until he had to pick Lily up. Just then, Allan sat up and got dressed for his date. He climbed out of the window and quietly went to his car. He got in and drove off.

Allan got to the Stoppable house at exactly 7:00. He walked to the door, rang the door bell, and waited. Ron heard the bell and answered the door. As he did, he saw a waiting Allan on the doorstep. "Mr. Stoppable?" Allan asked hopefully.

"Yes?" Ron asked, wondering what this young man had to say.

"I'm Allan Flagg. I'm here to pick up your daughter, Lily, Is she here?" Allan said.

"Um, yes she is. LILY!" Ron called.

Lily came down in a flash. She kissed her father good bye and left.

When Lily got home, she was dancing on clouds. She got inside and ran all the way up to her room. She closed the door and lay on her bed, thinking of her night. "I wish I had kissed him" She thought. Lily wanted so bad to kiss him, but every time he came in for a kiss she giggled and poked him. She was too scared to be kissed and yet she wanted to.

"I'm in love." She thought, but what did he mean when he said that his parents didn't approve of her? She began re-think her date.

Allan had picked her up at exactly 7. They went to the theater and watched a movie. Then they went to the park for a walk. Allen sat down on a bench and motioned for her to sit down next to him. She did and they held hands, listening to the night. He leaned in for a kiss. She giggled and poked him. They didn't speak. "I have something to tell you." Allan told Lily, breaking the silence.

"What's that?" Lily asked in wonder

"My mom doesn't approve of you." Allan said sadly

"What do you mean doesn't approve of me?"

"She doesn't like your parents; she says that they were the worst people in school"

"Oh,"

"Yeah"

"Can we still see each other?"

"I'm not supposed to be seeing you now"

"Oh"

Allan and Lily got up and started walking around again. Lily began getting tired and leaned against a tree. He leaned in for a kiss and again, she giggled and poked him.

Lily got back to reality just as her mother walked in. "Hi Lils. How was your date?" Kim asked.

"It was good." Lily said and told her mother everything that happened, leaving out the part where Allan told her his parents didn't approve of her.

"Sounds interesting" Kim said and kissed her daughters forehead "Good night"

"Night" Lily said.

This is all I got so far, but the second chapter will come REALLY soon.


	2. No One Can Stop Love

The next day at school, Lily filled Bella in on everything. "Wow, do you think that you guys could still be together?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, he wasn't even supposed to be seeing me last night." Lily said

"Yeah, that's not fun" Bella said "Maybe you guys could have a secret relationship"

"That's how it's gonna have to be if we even want a relationship"

Just then the bell rang. "I gotta get to Gym" Lily said

"I gotta get to English" Bella replied

They both giggled and walked to their classes.

When school was over, Lily walked to her locker real quick to put her stuff away. When she opened it, a small piece of paper fell out. She bent down to pick it up and read the neat handwriting on it. It said:

_Your green eyes I think about_

_Your hair a special glow_

_Your face is so beautiful_

_I think you better know_

_I'm not aloud to see you_

_But I can't help but stare_

_I see you here, I see you there_

_I see you everywhere_

_You're very fun and very nice_

_You're very cool too_

_I just hope that you know_

_That I love you!_

_-Allan_

Lily read the note over and over again just to make sure it was real. "He loves me!" she thought. She wanted to scream for joy. Lily quickly put her stuff up and ran out the door getting her cell phone out. She dialed the number 2, because that was Bella on speed dial. The phone rang a few times and then Bella answered the phone. "Hello?" Bella asked.

"Bella, it's me. I got a note in my locker and it says that Allan loves me. He wrote it." Lily said

"Really? That's so cool! But Lily, you caught me at a bad time. I'm doing my chores, gonna have to call you later."

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

Lily still couldn't believe it. He loved her. Allan Flagg loved her. Out everyone in the school, he loved her. Wow. She just couldn't believe it. She got home, pulled out her diary, and started writing in it. She wrote so long that she ended up losing track of time. "LILY! THIS IS THE 3RD TIME I'VE CALLED YOU! COME DOWN HERE NOW!" she heard her mom calling. She quickly put down her diary and got down stairs to eat her dinner.

Back at the Flagg's house, Bonnie and Brick were sitting at the table waiting for their son to come to the table. "ALLAN! COME HERE!" Brick yelled. Allan came down and took his place at the table.

"So, Allan, I heard you liked this girl and that her parents were Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable." Brick said.

"Yeah, but it's not something I really want to talk about right now," Allan said playing with his food.

"C'mon son, but we don't want you seeing her. Kim and Ron embarrassed me when they said Kim liked me in the newspaper and then they announced she didn't." Brick told his son.

"Kim always had to be a step ahead of me. She probably thought she was better than me too." Bonnie remarked.

"Look, I know you guys had problems with Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable in the past, but I really like their daughter." Allan told his parents "And I want to keep seeing her"

"You can't! And that's final." His parents said at the same time.

When he heard that, he ran up to his room in a storm.

That night, Allan called Lily and told her to meet him at the park. Lily got her parents permission and said she could go. He wasn't about to ask his parents for their permission. It was late, so his parents were asleep. He snuck out quietly and walked to the park because his car had no gas in it.

When he got to the park, he saw a smiling Lily standing there. "Lily, my parents still don't approve. I can't see you. We're going to have to keep this secret."

"I know, but as long as I'm with you, I'm happy," Lily said

"I love you" Allan said in a whisper

Lily was amazed every time she hears Allan loved her and every time, she froze. She loved him too, but she couldn't get the words out.

"I'm scared" She said

"Scared of what? There's nothing to be scared of when we're together" Allan said again in a whisper

"What will your parents say?"

"Who cares? No one can stop love"

Sorry for the short chapter. I figured this was a good place to stop.  There are more chapters to come 


	3. Graduation

**Where we left off…**

"I'm scared" She said

"Scared of what? There's nothing to be scared of when we're together" Allan said

"What will your parents say?"

"Who cares? No one can stop love"

**Ok, now to continue on ******

Their heads and noses touching, they both leaned in for a kiss, no giggling, and no poking. Just as they were about to kiss, Lily's phone rang. "Ugh" Lily sighed. It was a text from her mom.

"I gotta go, my mom just texted me." Lily said, not wanting to leave

"It's ok, I'll see you tomorrow at school" Allan said reassuringly

"Ok, see you" Lily said and started to walk away

"I love you" He said to her for the second time

She just walked away.

When Lily got home, she sat on her bed, tears streaming down her face. She didn't know why, but she did. After all, the guy loved her, didn't he? So, why was she crying? Maybe it was because she was scared of getting in trouble with his parents. Maybe it was because she wanted to kiss him and every time she tried, something stopped them.

"Ugh" Lily thought, "Might as well go to bed" She changed into her pajamas and got into bed. Her mom came in, kissed her good night, and watched her daughter go to sleep. Kim noticed the tear streaks on Lily's face and how red it was. She began to remember when she was a teenager. When she was going out with Ron, always crime fighting, and there was a lot of drama in her life. When she thought about it, she sort of understood, but couldn't understand it all or what her daughter was going through.

"Oh well, I'll just have to wait and see what will happen" Kim thought. She kissed her daughters forehead again and left the room. Kim found her husband in bed, obviously waiting for her.

"What's wrong with Lily? When she got home today, she ran up to her room, her eyes full of tears." Ron asked Kim

"I don't know, she won't tell me." Kim told Ron, with a sigh. "Maybe she'll tell us in the future"

"Maybe, good night" Ron said and pulled the blankets over his body

"Night" Kim said and fell asleep

It was graduation day, but not the last day that Lily and Allan would see each other. Lily quickly slipped into her graduation uniform and headed out to the auditorium. Bella soon caught up with her.

"It's time to graduate! Aren't you excited? This is the moment of the year… Are you even listening to me?"

Lily looked at her blankly, while she thought of Allan. "What? I'm sorry Bella, it's just… I'm worried. If Allan and I am a couple, than why aren't we ever going to see each other again? He loves me and…"

"You love him" Bella finished for her "Look girl, I know this is hard for you, but it'll all come together. You'll see"

They entered the auditorium together, hearing the sound of the graduation song. They lined up in their alphabetical places with the other kids and waited to be called. Lily could see her parents in the audience where she stood. What she heard next is what caught her attention.

"Allan Flagg" The principal called next. Allan didn't come.

"Allan Flagg" he called again. Still no Allan. Lily could see Bonnie looking at her husband in fear. The principal nodded to one of the security guards and the security guard left. In just about a minute the intercom went off.

"Will Allan Flagg please come to the auditorium? Allan Flagg, you have been called to the stand." It said.

In about 2 minutes, Allan walked through the door. He ran up to the stand, apologized to the principal and accepted his scroll. Lily saw Bonnie sigh in relief. In about 8 minutes, she was called and walked up to the stand. She accepted her scroll and smiled to her parents. Then she walked down the stairs, off the podium. After everyone had accepted their scrolls, the principal announced that he was very happy that everyone had been at his school and walked off the podium. Everyone clapped and began to leave. A lot of the girls were crying and even some of the guys. Not everyone wanted to leave school forever.

Lily had to go to the field to get away from all the craziness. She sat down and thought about everything that had happened in the past year, but she mostly thought of Allan. She thought she could hear him calling her. Wait, was he really calling her? She turned around. She saw Allan running down the field. She walked to him.

She began running to him. When she got to him, she gave him a big hug.

**There will be another chapter I promise. I think you'll like the next one. ******


	4. The Announcment

A few months later, Allan and Lily were walking together in the park as they had many times. Allan sat down on the bench and Lily sat next to him. "Ok, I know you're scared of getting in trouble with my parents, but…"

Allan got down on one knee

"Lily Stoppable… Will you marry me?"

"YES!!!" Lily said and tackled Allan

He gave her the ring and she put it on.

"Oh my goodness! This ring… it's beautiful! When'd you get it?"

"Think back to graduation day. When they called my name and I didn't come. I was getting the ring" Allan said with a smile

"Oh, wow. How much was it?"

"Now that is for me to worry about" Allan said

And for the first time, Allan and Lily shared a kiss. When they stopped, Lily finally had the guts to say "I love you Allan"

Allan's face turned from happy to ecstatic! He leaned in for a kiss again and Lily giggled and poked him. They both laughed in remembrance and kissed each other for a long time.

Lily was happy at the moment, but when she and Allan got to her house to announce their engagement, she was scared to think when they went to his house to announce it. They both walked in, holding hands and found Lily's parents.

"Mom, Dad, we have something to tell you" Lily said

"Really? What is it?" Kim asked with a knowing smile

"We're getting married!" They said together

Ron jumped up at the sound of that

"WOW! You guys are made for each other!" Ron said "Allan, take care of my daughter"

"I intend to" Allan said and shook Ron's hand

Next, Lily and Allan walked to the Flagg residence. When they were at the doorstep, Allan asked

"Are you ready for this?"

"I'm not sure, what if they get mad?" Lily said

"Who cares, they have no say in it." Allan said "The decision has already been made and we're the only ones who can change that"

Lily took a deep breath and Allan opened the door and they walked inside. Bonnie was sitting on the couch with her husband and they were watching a movie. Allan got their attention by saying "I'm home!" Bonnie and Brick paused the movie and turned to see their son, but when they turned around, they saw his hand enclosed with the Stoppable's daughter's hand. They could tell she was Kim and Ron's daughter because of her thick red hair and dark green eyes like her moms'.

"Son, you're home early" Brick said as though Lily wasn't even there

"Yeah, Mom, Dad, we have an announcement" Allan said and then nudged Lily

"Uhh, yeah, you see Mr. and Mrs. Flagg, Allan and I, we… Well, we" Lily said trying to get the words out without angering the Flaggs.

"We're engaged" Allan said for her

Bonnie and Brick looked at each other, and then at their son and his new fiancé. The red head and the dirty blonde looked cute together, but they didn't like Lily and he deliberately disobeyed them.

"That's great" Brick said in an enthusiastic voice

Allan, Bonnie, and Lily all looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Brick asked

"Honey, can I see you in the kitchen?" Bonnie asked in a sweet voice

They walked into the kitchen, and Bonnie blew up

"What do you mean it's great that they're engaged?" Bonnie asked

"Well, don't you think it's wonderful that our son found his true love?" Brick asked his wife

"Well, yeah, but I don't like the fact that it's with that Stoppable girl" Bonnie said "Don't you hate Kim and Ron?"

"I've learned to forgive them. It was in high school Bonnie, which was 18 years ago" Brick told his wife

"Ugh!" Bonnie said and stormed off because she didn't get her way.

Brick almost said something, but didn't. He decided that it wasn't worth the trouble. Bonnie would come around someday. He just wasn't sure when that was going to be. "Huh," Brick sighed "I hope she comes around, but until then, I'm not going to deal with this"

Brick walked back to the living room and praised his son. The young couple was surprised that Brick approved. They thought he was going to be the one to scream at them. Bonnie didn't approve, but as long as they had one parent's approval, that's all that mattered. Lily got to know Mr. Flagg for a while and then the couple went off to celebrate.


End file.
